Mika Misa
Mika Misa is Gray Dantalion's reincarnated devil Queen and the oldest member of his peerage. She is known as "the Queen of sound". She is ranked 13th Queen in the Underworld due to her sacred gear and her gaining the rank as a high class devil in only two years. Appearance Is a 18 year old girl with long teal hair and matching teal eyes. She usually wears a black hoodie with a teal skirt thigh high black stocking and dark purple high heels, she also has dark pink headphones in her ears. Personality Is in love with Gray and would do anything for him. Doesn't like Rias because of Rias and Gray's past. Is kind and forgiving believes in giving people second chances but if you hurt her peerage/family she vows to kill you. Sometimes people don't take her seriously because she's known for being ditzy and a clutz. After Gray goes to Kuoh to look after Ichiro, she is the one who stays and takes care of their peerage in Tokyo. Due to formerly being a music star, she enjoys singing and modeling, continuing to do it even after she becomes a devil. History Mika Misa was a famous model and singer in England, one day a crazed fan attacked her and stabbed her multiple times. Gray had been watching over her and when he realized what had happened he reincarnated her into a devil. Gray then searched for teh crazed fan and killed him. After this, Mika vowed to stay by Gray's side for as long as she lives. It is revealed that she had known about her sacred gear before Gray reincarnated her but she didn't really care about controlling it. She took the middle-class devil exams and passed, she was then given the rank of high-class devil due to Ajuka's wishes after he watched her lead her peerage to victory in a Rating Game. Powers & Abilities Demonic Siren: A sacred gear that allows her to control someone for a short period of time through her singing. It also allows her to manipulate sound waves. When she uses this during Rating Games, she has her teammates wear ear plugs to prevent them from falling victim to this trick. When she uses her sacred gear, it is shown that she is incapable of moving, so her other teammates have to guard her. Demonic Magic: Being a devil she has a wide variety of magic, but most of her techniques involve Illusions and sound magic. Soundmagic: can use a variety of techniques with magic that involves sound *Can use sound to attack *can create a barrier of sound to use as a shield *zenkai boost can play a song that increases her team's attack and pain tolerance for a few minutes *vibration emission can shatter walls or cause earthquakes by releasing vibrations *lie detection can tell if people are lying by sensing the change in their heartbeat or voices *voice manipulation- can alter her voice to sound like anybody she wants Empresses's Siren A sub-species balance breaker of her sacred gear, based off of Gray's Emperor Armor, this ability allows her to create a armor of her choosing and then the armor gains the ability to manipulate sound to a greater degree than her sacred gear, she also gains the ability to absorb pure sound waves to add to her power. Like Gray, in this form she becomes blood thirsty and more sadistic, using her magic to destroy everything in her way. Flight: Being a devil she can fly Equipment 'Guitar:'She uses a guitar that is also a double sided axe. She mainly uses it to amplify her sound magic but being filled with demonic energy it is capable of going up against swords and other weapons.Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:TheLight889 Category:ShatteredRose23